megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Scathach
Scathach (スカアハ, Sukaaha) is a recurring demon in the series. Contrary to popular belief, she is wearing a mask proven multiple times throughout the series like in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE when she is among other demons being the only one who doesn't move her "mouth" when she speaks. To date, she is never seen without her characteristic mask. History Scathach ("Shadowy") is a figure in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. She is a legendary Scottish warrior woman and martial arts teacher who trains the legendary Ulster hero Cu Chulainn in the arts of combat. Texts describe her homeland as "Alpi", which commentators associate with Alba, the Gaelic name of Scotland; she is especially associated with the Isle of Skye, where her residence Dún Scáith (Fort of Shadows) stands. Scathach's instruction of Cu Chulainn appears in Tochmarc Emire (The Wooing of Emer), a foretale to the great epic 'Táin Bó Cúailnge'. Cu Chulainn and Emer fall in love, but her father Forgall forbade the union until Cu Chulainn has completed his warrior training. Cu Chulainn and his friend Ferdiad travel to Dún Scáith, where Scathach teaches them feats of arms, and gives Cu Chulainn his deadly spear, the Gáe Bulg. Cu Chulainn begins an affair with Scathach's daughter Uathach, but accidentally breaks her fingers. She screams, calling her lover Cochar Croibhe to the room. Despite Uathach's protests, he challenges Cu Chulainn to a duel; Cu Chulainn dispatches him easily. To make it up to Uathach and Scathach, Cu Chulainn assumes Cochar's duties, and becomes Uathach's lover. Scathach eventually promises her daughter to him, without requiring the traditional bride price. Scathach also grants Cu Chulainn the "friendship of her thighs" (they have sex) when his training is almost complete. When her rival, the warrior woman Aífe, threatens her territory, Cu Chulainn defeats her in battle and forces her to make peace. Aífe also sleeps with Cu Chulainn, producing his son Connla, who Cu Chulainn kills years later without realizing he is his son. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Goddess Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4: Priestess Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Megami Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Scatha *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Scatha *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' *''Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Scathach can evolve into Skadi by leveling up. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' She appears as a summonable demon and as a NPC in Sector Antlia, in Morax's old lair, as part of the EX Mission A formal search request, in which she received the help of Cu Chulainn in one of her endless battles. She expresses her appeciation for her student, though she chides him for believing she needed his help in the first place. She tells the Protagonist that Cu Chulainn heard of the search for him and that he now was searching for the Protagonist himself. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Image:Demi-scatha.gif|Sprite from DemiKids scathach.JPG|Artwork in Devil Children Red/Black Book scathach model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Image:Scathach.png|Artwork from Persona 3 File:Scathach_IMAGINE_Model.jpg|Model in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Scath.PNG|Scathach as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey File:Scathach_SJ_Portrait.png|Portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Scathach Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Scathach as she appears in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Megami Race Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Irish Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Goddess Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Scottish Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Megami Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Skill Order Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons